1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to plant holders, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved plant holder apparatus wherein the same selectively provides watering of a plant within a pot adjacent the root structure of the plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of plant holder apparatus is well known in the prior art. The prior art devices have included various constructions for securement of plants therein, but have heretofore failed to provide a self-watering and securement apparatus for enhancing growth and integrity of the plant structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,846,433 to Morley sets forth a plant holder with an associated handle and a downwardly depending optional spike for stabilizing the plant holder relative to a support base. The plant holder includes appropriate drainage for an included pot secured within the plant holder. The Morley patent has been cited as an example of a typical prior art plant holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,663 to Brunk sets forth a plant holder wherein the four corners are cut at downwardly inclined planes such that the corner sections cut from the rectangular block of the plant holder are utilized as legs for the plant holder apparatus wherein the patent is cited as a further prior art example of a typical plant holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,235 to Smith sets forth a plant holder for self-watering a plant wherein the container is of a diameter to include a pot securable in overlying relationship to the holder such that the roots of an associated plant within the pot may extend downwardly into a reservoir at the bottom of the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,311 to Schmitt sets forth a plant holder or receptacle including a plurality of upstanding ribs formed interiorly and medially of the receptacle base for securement of a pot within the receptacle to enable drainage of the pot within the receptacle and allow for extended plant root system development within the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,643 sets forth a further example of a pot of typical prior art configuration representative of the pot holders currently available in the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved plant holder apparatus wherein the same addresses the problems of a selective self-watering of an associated plant within an included pot and further provides for stable securement of a plant within the pot.